


My hero Alchemist

by TammyReadsFics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, minor linguistic problems, unexpected parental role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyReadsFics/pseuds/TammyReadsFics
Summary: When he was eight, Izuku woke up in a world entirely unlike his own. There were no quirks, it seemed like nobody spoke Japanese, and he was pretty sure that circle around him matched the human transmutation circle from that one old TV show he’d watched a lot.Life seemed to be settling down for Ed. He was engaged to Winry, honorably discharged from the military, and content to teach the odd student alchemical theories here and there. Then his first and only apprentice died doing the one thing Ed had made him promise not to, and Mustang dropped the child his apprentice had summoned practically onto Ed’s lap. How did the man expect him to take care of a kid he couldn’t understand?





	1. Izuku 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said I’d update Home is Where the Heart is like a month ago, but, um, it’s hard to keep track of sections on that document, aaaand this idea has gotten lots of positive feedback and is just over all seeming very fun? So I’m going to drop all the completed sections of this today before I head out to COSine, and, um, yeah. I might also post some of my born and raised vigilante Izuku AU if I can figure out a better title and remember what fic I stole his mom’s vigilante name from.  
> People might seem a little out of character in this fic, but I’m trying to adjust for their ages, and current situations. I hope y’all enjoy!

Life had never been kind to Midoriya Izuku. He knew this, but this? This took the cake of his eight year old life.

He was in a strange room, in a building that was old as it was new, and as utilitarian as it was lived in. Chalk and notes in an ink pen that looked like something out of the early twentieth century were scattered on the desk. The white, practically uniform sheets were covered by a clearly homemade—handmade quilt. Dirty laundry, some sort of blue uniform if he had to guess, was piled at the foot of the bed.

Oh yes and there was the chalk circle around him, with the dead man on the floor just outside of it. The dead man looked as if the heart had been ripped from his chest, without ever breaking the skin. The bruising spread under his fitted black tank top, and his face was ashen.

Someone pounded on the door, shouting in seemingly nonsensical syllables. Not Japanese. Nothing like Japanese. There was a harsh sound his language didn’t have, coming from the back of the shouter’s throat.

Izuku was smart, and emotionally strong, but always, one of those things would win out the other, so, confronted by a dead man and what couldn’t‘ve been anything by a complete change of the world, the eight year old could do nothing but sit in the circle that matched what his favorite show called the greatest sin, and cry.


	2. Ed 1

When Ed heard the tears of a child he stopped his frantic knocking and burst open his student’s door. He’d told Baylor the consequences of human transmutation! Now the man, barely younger than Ed himself, had decided to do it in the military barracks? If he survived, Ed was never—he was dead. There was no blood, but Ed could tell just by looking that his student was dead.

The kid in the middle of the circle looked up at him as best he could around his tears. That was a living, breathing human who’d been brought by the transmutation. And his hair was as green as his eyes, except where the shadows caused by the curls made it practically as black as a forest at night.

“Hey,” Ed said, not knowing what else to do, “Are you alright, kid?”

The kid sniffled, rubbing his eyes with balled up fists, and said something in a foreign language. Not Xingese. Ed could at least recognize Xingese. This didn’t have the same lilt, even if it had some of the same sounds. Then the kid said something, that while Ed recognized none of the words, he recognized all of the meaning. The kid wanted his mom.

Ed shrugged helplessly, and the kid latched onto him, crying. Well, Ed decided, he needed to call Mustang anyways, given Baylor had been under his command. He might as well do it from here.


	3. Izuku 2

It seemed like the golden man was taking care of him now. The first man, the dead man, had been taken away by people in strange yet familiar blue uniforms, and the golden man had kept Izuku carefully close, talking to many other adults for several hours, before taking Izuku away from the building of similar small living spaces.

The street looked like the western 1900s. Izuku had stuck to the golden man, who had taken him to get his picture taken by an old timey camera. Izuku had needed to sit still and look at the camera for several minutes. The golden man had held his hand the entire time, looking a little embarrassed, and then had tried exchanging information with Izuku, but Izuku was too tired to figure out what he was saying or asking. So, the golden an had taken him on a train, and too a rural town—the hills and especially the houses were so far apart, Izuku could hardly believe his eyes, and even being half asleep on his feet hadn’t kept him from gaping like a goldfish.

And the sheep, oh gods, the sheep were so big, and loud, and most of all stinky! Izuku had never seen a real life sheep before, it was scary.

The golden man had taken him to a building that looked like a combined home and medical office, fed him, and put him to bed in what Izuku hoped was a guest room.

Whatever was happening, Izuku could deal with it in the morning.


	4. Ed 2

“Winry, I have, uh, interesting news?” Ed said, and winced as his Fiancée glared at him. “First the bad new, alright?”

“Go on.” Winry said, picking up a wrench far larger than what she needed for the hand she was building.

“I didn’t get the consequences into Baylor’s head well enough, he tried to bring back his little sister. The pre-autopsy guess was that his heart was the toll.” Ed had to say that like a military report to say it at all.

“Oh, no, Ed, I’m so sorry!” Winry said. “He didn’t really, did he?”

“He did. And that’s where we get to the interesting part.” Ed said. “He...summoned someone. A kid. Green hair, green eyes, four large black freckles on each cheek. Looks to be about seven. Doesn’t speak a word of Amestrian, at least not when tired. Mustang decided that I should take care of him until we figure out how to send him home.”

Winry became dead still. A single swear dropped from her lips like lead, and oh how Ed wanted to kiss her shock away, but they had more important matters to deal with. Like the little green boy currently tucked into the workshop bed. “So, are we parents now?” Winry asked. “I—Ed how the heck do we handle a kid we can’t understand?”

“I don’t know, Win. We gotta try. And unless we want to fully adopt him, which I don’t want to do until I know for certain he has no one else, he can only live with us if one or both of us mentors him. I promised to try to teach him Alchemy, but we still have to deal with the language barrier. We might have more luck with language if you teach him biology. Lots of books with pictures and all.” Ed said. “He’s only like six, maybe a small seven. I don’t know what to do with him.”

“We do our best, and we call your teacher, she might be able to help.” Winry said. “And we introduce him to Elycia, when we think they’ll understand each other. She could use some more friends, honestly.”

“I suppose.” Ed agreed. “But that comes later. I have had a really long day, I need some sleep.”

“Alright, I’ll be up in a few.” Winry said, and leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. “Sleep well.”


	5. Izuku 3

Izuku awoke in a strange bed, to see a strange blonde grumbling over a metal hand. It seemed like at least half of this strange new world’s population was blond. This particular blonde sighed and shoved the hand away, and turned, pushing weird goggles off of her face.

“Oh!” She said, before some strange syllables that probably meant something like “good morning” or “did you sleep well” rolled off her tongue. She smiled kindly.

“.... Good morning.” Izuku said. “I’m hungry, is there more food?”

She blinked, not understanding his Japanese. She asked a question. Probably what he meant.

Izuku pointed at his mouth and at his stomach, and repeated his question,miming eating.

“Oh!” The blonde repeated herself, more pleased than surprised this time, “Da,” She told him, before he lost the flow of words to the syllables, and she gestured for him to follow her out of the room.

She had Izuku sit at a large wooden table, and he wondered how she was allowed this much wood, before reminding himself that this wasn’t his over populated, super-powered world. In minutes eggs were frying and a bowl of some sort of grain and a wealth of potential toppings were set in front of him. The blonde sprinkled in some raisins, commenting on something, probably about health.

“Raisins.” He said, pointing at them.

She said another word, lighting up like she realized what he was doing. They went around the table, and when the eggs were finished, shot words back and forth at each other, until they understood what everything was in both languages. Izuku itched for a good notebook, but he just ate his strange breakfast, oats with raisins and brown sugar on them, and scrambled eggs on the side.

“Winry.” She said, and that sounded like a name. A name he’d heard before, even! The blonde pointed to herself and repeated “Winry.” Then she pointed to Izuku, tilting her head with a curious expression.

“Your name is Winry.” Izuku said, pointing at her. “My name is Izuku.” He jerked his thumb towards himself

“...my?” Winry guessed, pointing at him again.

Izuku giggled, and shook his head. “Izuku.” He said.

“Izuku.” Winry repeated, smiling. She added another phrase, which Izuku would later learn was “Nice to meet you!”

For now, he just giggled, excited by learning a new language.


	6. Ed 3

Izuku, as he was apparently named, took to learning anything like a bird to the air. Ed was quite impressed.

By the end of their first week together, Izuku had a notebook each for linguistics, Alchemical theory, alchemy circles, biology, general mechanics, and automail. Math was spread out between the notebooks, where relevant, and chemistry and physics were bound to alchemical theory.

Izuku could also speak Amestrian with the fluency of a two year old. Which was, well, shocking, given that he only had the one language previously, as far as anyone could tell. He got frustrated a lot, when he couldn’t ask a question of Ed or Winry, because his vocabulary wouldn’t let him, so, Ed gave him a large Dictionary, and watched him light up with excitement. It helped a bit.

Then Winry started ordaining a nightly story time, where they all sat together on the couch, and someone would read the children’s story she’d borrowed from the resembool—or sometimes the rush Valley—library. That helped a lot more, and Izuku seemed to love it. Especially when it was his turn to read. He stumbled over the words frequently, but didn’t seem to mind the gentle prompting either Ed or Winry would give him.

Ed liked taking Izuku out on walks, because fresh air was good for a growing kid, and because it was interesting to see what would make the kid stop in wide eyed awe or hide behind Ed with fear. Farm animals were a mix of both, but open spaces larger than that of a small city park were pure awe. One day, about three weeks in, they saw a group of kids playing a game Ed remembered fondly from his childhood. They were about Izuku’s age, and Izuku immediately hid behind Ed. “They all look the same.” He managed, before Ed could ask what was wrong.

“Well,” Ed said, “I don’t think so.”

Izuku’s face twisted, saying he didn’t have the words he wanted, again. “Yes they do. How do you tell people apart here?”

“Shapes of their faces, heights, body types.” Ed shrugged. “How do you tell people apart where you’re from?”

“Colors, tails, claws, explosions. Kosei.” Izuku said, as if that made perfect sense. “Everyone looks very different where I am from.”

“Sounds like. But how about you try making friends with these kids?” Ed suggested. “You need more of a social life than just me and Winry.”

“They will not hit me, will they?” Izuku asked, quietly. “Or explode my arms if I mess up?”

Maybe that was where Izuku’s burn scars came from. His peers. That was concerning.

“No one here can explode anything, and if they punch you, I’ll make sure their parents ground them for months, okay?” Ed smiled encouragingly. “Go introduce yourself. I’ll wait right here. If you make friends, I’ll get you a new notebook to help you keep track of them, okay?”

Izuku perked up, as always at the mention of new notebooks. “Okay, Ed!” He agreed, and trotted over to the group, both cautious and excited. “Hi?” Ed heard Izuku greet the other kids. “I am Izuku, I am new in town.”

“Your hair is green.” One of the smaller boys—the NcManara boy?—said, in awe. “How?”

“Ano,” Izuku replied, trying to remember the excuse they came up with. “Alchemy mishap. Really weird rebound. It might grow out?”

“Neat!”

“What’s your name, greenie? Can you play ball?” The biggest kid—oh that was the Robinson girl—asked, not unkindly.

“M-Midoriya Izuku. But you can just call me Izuku.” Izuku said. Huh, was Izuku his last name then?

“Oh!” The Harper girl raised her hand excitedly. “Is your name backwards, like in Xing, where family names are first names and personal names come second?”

Izuku seemed to need a moment to process this, then he nodded. “My okaasan is Midoriya Inko. I’m Midoriya Izuku. The name that is unique to me is Izuku. If that is backwards here, I guess that is backwards here.” He decided.

“Cool!” The Harper girl chirped excitedly. “I’m Menolly! This is my brother Piemur! It’s nice to meet you, Izuku!”

“Ah, nice to meet you too!” Izuku said. “Please slow down speaking a little? I am still learning Amestrian.”

Everyone nodded, talking about how languages were difficult to learn. Ed sat down at the base of a tree, and pulled out the sketchbook he’d gotten himself to pass the time. He kept an ear and half an eye on the kids, but all the shrieks or shouts were excited, not angry or scared.

Izuku came back, covered in mud and grinning, when the mob started to disperse for chores and or dinner. “I had fen!” Izuku declared, stopping next to Ed.

“Good, I was hoping you would have fun. Want to phone Winry and tell her all about it?” Ed suggested.

“Yeah!” Izuku nodded, excitedly. “Then leg maintenance?” Izuku wasn’t allowed to actually mess with any automail yet, but he loved watching it. His eyes just glowed with curiosity.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Ed agreed, pulling himself upright. “Let’s go home.”

Izuku nodded again, and took Ed’s hand.


	7. Izuku 4

Had he not watched the show and read the manga before finding himself in this world, Izuku might wonder why Ed hadn’t actually shown him any alchemy. Why he didn’t use Alchemy for household chores like the laundry they were doing now, or washing the dishes, or things like that.

But, he had. And he didn’t feel like bringing up what must’ve been a soft spot.

“You know, my old teacher thinks I should give you a month in the wilderness with nothing but a knife, but I think you already know the lesson you need from that.” Ed said, trying to beat the dirty out of and the soapy water into the laundry. “Don’t you?”

“I think so.” Izuku said. “How all life is connected?”

Ed nodded. “Your accent still needs work, but yes.”

“Where I am from, we have a... story but visual where that is a major—“ Izuku groaned, hating not knowing the words. “Not chapter.”

“Plot point?” Ed supplied.

“Yes!” Izuku jumped a little, splashing when his feet hit the water again. “That! It is called, um, how do I translate it... the circle of life.”

“Cute.” Ed said, considering. “I like that.”

“It has got a whole song.” Izuku said. “It is a fun song.”

“You like music, Izuku?” Ed asked.

“Yeah!” Izuku said. “I cannot um, voice songs very well, but I like to hear it!”

“I’ll be right back.” Ed said. “Keep working.”

“Okay?” Izuku agreed, as Ed got up and walked off.

“Izuku!” Piemur called, stopping his bike just beyond the walk. “Wanna come play?”

“It is laundry day!” Izuku called back. “What’s the word in Amestris for what you’re sitting on?”

“Bike! We got a spare if you want it!” Piemur said.

“Let me ask Ed!” Izuku said. “I will come out when I am done!”

“Okay!” Piemur said. “We’ll be at the field by the old willow.” They waved at each other and Piemur biked off.

Izuku still thought in Japanese. He wrote as much of his notes in Japanese as possible, or, for alchemy, in Japanese phonetics of Amestrian. That way only Izuku could read it. For the sounds that didn’t exist in Japanese, he gave them Kanji that represented what they sounded like to him.

It was good practice. His automail and mechanical and biology notes were in Japanese except where he only knew the word in Amestrian. That was becoming increasingly common.

Ed came back out with a strange box, attached to a cord, and flipped a switch. It started crackling strangely. Ed groaned and started fiddling with the dials, until suddenly music was coming out.

“A radio!” Izuku crowed excitedly, in his native language. “A radio! A radio! A radio!”

“I take it you have these in Nippon?” Ed asked, grinning a little.

“Ours are smaller. More metal or plastic than wood.” Izuku said.

“Plastic?” Ed repeated the unfamiliar word.

“Um...” Izuku said. “I do not know how to say. Maybe here, maybe not? Not sure of chemical composition.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Ed said. “What kind of music do you have?”

Izuku frowned, tilting his head and listening to the big band music coming from the box. “This used to be common.” He said. “Hundreds of years ago. Before quirks.”

“I’m still not sure what quirks means.” Ed admitted.

“Quirks.” Izuku said, and shrugged, because that was the only way he knew to describe them. “Um. Special. Like... my friend, his hands produced something similar to nitroglycerin. His mom sweats glycerin, and his dad’s hands explode.”

“Wait, like, naturally?” Ed asked.

“Yeah.” Izuku nodded. “Another kid I knew had extending fingers, like tree branches. Um, Tsubasa had bat wings. Mom could pull small objects to herself.”

Ed sat back, rubbing his head a little. “How?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Izuku admitted. “But, I don’t have a quirk. I can’t do anything cool like that.”

“None of that is physically possible, Izuku.” Ed said. “None of that at all!”

“Yeah.” Izuku shrugged. “I know that now, but that was just how my world worked.”

“Anyways, let’s get back on a topic that doesn’t defy the laws of nature, and keep working on the laundry, so it will all be clean when Winry gets home.” Ed said. “Music. What would you call this style?”

“What do you call groups of musicians?” Izuku replied.

“Bands or Orchestras.” Ed answered, getting back to his part of the laundry. Huh, those weren’t too far off from what Izuku knew.

“Big Band.” Izuku said. “This music style is called Big Band, where it was from in my world.”

“Oh? Where’s that?” Ed asked. “And we call it Big Band too.”

“America.” Izuku said, face twisting a little. “That country spread its grubby culture all over everyone else, it was a colony, but it took over nearly its entire continent.” Izuku recounted, a little bitterly. “And with the population boom of people moving in from elsewhere and forced workers being stole from other elsewheres, they spread military bases all over the world, ‘to prevent another world wide war.’ Then they destabilized other people’s governments to boost their own profit.”

“At least they didn’t go the Amestris method and actively conquer just for the sake of slaughtering people so one being could gain immortality or the powers of god or whatever.” Ed said. “Right?”

“I do not think they could. But if they knew how, someone certainly would have tried.” Izuku said. “The rise of quirks made them retreat back to their own country, somewhat, and let their indigenous people gain full rights to what land they had left, but the world is still healing from the scars they left.” Izuku said, rather bitterly. “At least they inspired good music.”

“Like Big Band?” Ed guessed, delicately.

“I mean like 2010s-pop.” Izuku said, letting the word burst like a bubble in his mouth. “Um, how do I explain 2010s-pop without knowing words, or other music styles...?”

“No clue.” Ed said. “What’s it sound like, though?”

Izuku considered how to answer, and shook his head. “I cannot voice songs.” He said. “And I cannot put it into words.”

“We’ll work on that.” Ed promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m American, I’m allowed to complain about our coloialistic tendencies.


	8. Ed 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah for anyone wondering about the languages, for the sake of simplicity, Izuku speaks modern Japanese, with the smattering ofwords I already know and the occasional trip to google translate, Amestrian is German, and for my peace of mind I’m just writing it as English because...well, call me lazy I guess. ANy Xingese that shows up is google translate’s traditional Chinese. Mostly I’m going to dodge around how anything actually sounds except for when I want to be clear from Ed’s perspective that Izuku still isn’t quite sure of all theAmestrian words and will default to Japanese.

Two months.

It had been two months since Baylor died, trying to bring his little sister back to life in the military barracks, and Ed had found himself saddled with an eight year old apprentice. Now it was time to head back to central and report in to Mustang. And he had to bring Izuku this time. He didn’t want to take Izuku to military halls. He’d already seen what happens if you get someone too tied up in the Military at a young age. But, even though he was officially retired, Ed still had to report to Mustang twice a quarter. Plus, the jerk was curious about the kid, and how he was settling in. At least he didn’t have to introduce Izuku to old man Grumman. Yet.

“You’re packing?” Izuku’s voice startled Ed. “Winry will be back in three days. Why are you packing?”

‘Why are you leaving’ was what Izuku was really asking.

“We, you and I, are going to Central for two days. Tomorrow we take the train out, we stay two nights, and then we come home to Winry’s Apple pie.” Ed said. “I will help you pack when I am done.”

Izuku’s expression took on a petulant frown. “I promised Brolly we’d play tomorrow.” He said. “Because he’s been busy all week, and everyone else is busy tomorrow.”

Ed sighed. “We can go apologize to him before dinner tonight, alright?”

Izuku crossed his arms.

“Look, Zuk,” Ed said, putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders, as green eyes glared at the wall. “My boss won’t let me keep you here unless you come with me. We can pick up candy for all your friends while we’re in Central, too, alright? And clothes that aren’t moth eaten hand-me-downs for you.”

“Moth eaten?” Izuku repeated, unable to let a lack of knowledge stand, even when he was petulant.

Ed poked at one of the holes in the old button up he wore over an equally tattered tank top. “Baby moths—larvae—eat cloth.” He explained. “Besides, don’t you want to see the city again, now that you can read the signs and understand some of the people? You could learn a lot.”

Izuku fidgeted. “Fine. But we go tell Brolly now. Before we packing.”

“Pack.” Ed corrected, a little absently as he stood. “But alright. We can do that.”

“And I want an entire notebook for the city.” Izuku added.

“Wrong ‘the’ and we can afford that.” Ed said, smiling. “Now, where could we find Brolly right now?”

“With his sheep!” Izuku answered, and ran for the door.

Truth, Ed already loved that kid so much. He was going to have to teach Izuku how to defend himself soon. Maybe he could offer self defense lessons to all the village kids, when he wasn’t off doing ‘hero of Amestris’ stuff.

Hopefully this trip went well.


	9. Izuku 5

Izuku hadn’t understood why Ed had recommended packing for double the length of the trip, but he did it anyways, and now he stared out the window of the train at the wide open spaces breezing past. Ed seemed to be at least half asleep, one hand resting on the knife he kept on his belt. Izuku wanted to ask about the country around them, but he didn’t want to wake his teacher. He took the odd note in his new notebook, about the landscape and how it slowly changed, sketching it out as best as he could with his charcoals. He wished he had crayons, or colored pencils, like back home. Not paints. Those were sticky and liquid and took too long to dry.

“Did you hear?” Someone nearby said excitedly. “The Emperor of Xing is visiting Amestris! I heard he’s in Central right now!”

Ed’s eyes cracked open, but he said nothing.

This made Izuku pay attention. Was the emperor of Xing, Ling Yao, like in the Fullmetal manga? He certainly hoped he’d get to meet Ling Yao. And Mei Chang. Chan? Chen? Cheng? However her clan name was said. He didn’t remember exactly, and names confused him more every day.

“Why would the Emperor himself come?” Someone see scoffed. “Surely he just sent his sister-heir.”

“But I heard—!”

“Gossip.” Ed said. “You heard gossip. You know the grapevine gets things tangled up and inflated.”

What did grapes have to do with gossip? Izuku had no clue, so he tugged on his hat, which was hiding his strange hair, and glanced between his teacher and the man’s new conversation partners.

The woman who dismissed the possibility of the Emperor visiting had a slight reddish tint to her light brown hair. The gossip-loving teen she’d been talking too had none of the red, but the same brown.

“Yes,” The woman said, staring at the teen pointedly, “we do know this.”

“But—!” The teen protested, only to be cut off by the woman again.

“Shut up, we’ve already bothered this nice man enough.” She hissed, then turned back to Ed. “I’m sorry sir, my cousin doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“Eh.” Ed shrugged. “I was the same as a teen. Thought I knew everything, just ‘cause I knew a lot.” He waved it off. “Just don’t trust the rumor mill, kid. It almost never catches the truth.”

The teen nodded, silently, pouting.

Ed noticed that. “You’re allowed to speak, you know. Just ‘cause you make a few mistakes doesn’t mean you’re a failure.” He said.

Izuku giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, I would know.” Ed agreed. “Stop mocking me.” He said, grinning to ease any potential sting of the words.

Izuku giggled some more and hid his face.

“But we shouldn’t be bothering you, sir.” The woman said.

“Oh, don’t apologize.” Ed waved it off, causally. “I eaves drop habitually. Paranoid habit that’s saved my life a few times.”

“A few times? But, sir, you look so young! Surely you can’t‘ve been in mortal danger more than once!” The woman said.

Izuku giggled harder, and came over to huddle against his teacher’s side to stifle the reaction.

“Okay, gigglebutt, I think they get the point.” Ed said, fondly, poking the back of Izuku’s head. “I was a reckless kid. Orphaned pretty young and managed to get my hands on some money.” Ed explained. “Learned to fight, learned to travel, and learned to stick my nose where it didn’t belong. Left me with a few scars, this one above my eyebrow here is actually one of the least visible.” Izuku knew exactly what scar he was pointing at. “Just one of the more obviously placed ones.”

“Oh my.” The woman said, slightly muffled like she was covering her face. “Really?”

“My apprentice here can attest to it, if he starts breathing like a normal person again.” Ed said. “Zuky, come on, you can stop laughing.”

Izuku pulled back and grinned up at his teacher. “Okay.” He said, doing his best to hide his accent.

The teen still clearly picked up on it. “Where’re you from?”

“Mom’s home.” Izuku answered, calmly. “Ed, how much farther?”

“Well, the next stop is East city. We transfer trains there to get to Central, which should only be another four hours. However we have a one hour break between trains, if you want to find something to amuse yourself with for the next leg of the ride.” Ed said.

“Four more hours?” Izuku asked, looking a little distraught.

“Yes.” Ed said. “Then we’ll go to my friend’s place to sleep off the trip, and tomorrow we’ll get our stuff done, then the day after we’ll head back home. M’kay?”

Izuku took a moment to process this, counting out what Ed had said, then he nodded. “Okay.” He said.

Ed went back to talking to the other people in the cabin, more and more people getting drawn into the discussion about whether or not the Emperor of Xing would be in Central, and Izuku turned back to the window, watching the green fly past.


	10. Ed 5

Watching Izuku as the got off the train was a bit of an experience. He went from slightly sullen—he liked green and open spaces—to confused, to interested to awed.

“Your cities are so meticulously planned, Ed!” Izuku said, “and so clean! There’s no rubble from any fights!”

Ed frowned. “What kinds of fights are you used to, kid?” He asked, leading him towards a small bookstore he frequented.

“Eiyuu and hurting people.” Izuku answered, shrugging. “You know how where I’m from has, ano,” He said that one word in his native language again, that they still hadn’t figured out how to translate.”kosei.”

“Yeah.” Ed said. “Like your bully with the exploding hands.”

“Well, some people don’t use them to be nice, so we have heroes to protect everyone else!” Izuku said. “They fight the people who would use their kosei to hurt others and work with ano...law workers to put them in jail! The best eiyuu is All Might, because he always saves people with a big smile and he always wins!”

“Huh.” Ed said. “I bet you have as much to teach me as I have to teach you.”

Izuku looked positively delighted by that, and then looked up at the sign of the building on the door Ed was opening. “Book store.” He read, eyes narrowed to read the loopy letters. “This is a book store?”

“Sure is.” Ed said. “Hey, Joe, got anything for me recently? Also, anything for a smart kid who’s still learning the language?”

“Mr. Elric!” Joe said. “Good to see you, young man, what’s this about a kid?”

“I picked up a new apprentice. Smart kid, practically fluent at Amestrian even though he only started learning two months ago.” Ed said. “Izuku, this is Mr. Joe. Joe, this is Izuku Midoriya.”

Izuku hated it when he had to swap his names around, Ed knew, but his grimace was lost in his awe of the number of books. He just nodded absently, eyes shining.

“Izuku.” Ed said. “Izuku?” He laughed a little when the kid didn’t respond, shaking his head. “Anyways, let’s see what you’ve got this time, eh?”

Joe laughed too. “Already rubbed off on the kid, didja?”

“Nah, he came like that.” Ed said, cheerily. “I gotta say, I’ve grown rather fond of him already.”

“No kidding.” Joe said. “I’ve never met another kid who likes reading as much as you.”

“You mean, besides my brother?” Ed teased. “This one does.”

“How many books can he have?” Joe asked.

“Two, if he picks them within half an hour.” Ed answered, making sure he was speaking clearer and louder, so Izuku might hear and understand him, around the overwhelming excitement.

Izuku nodded, distantly, looking up at the higher shelves.

Ed pulled the step stool out of hiding and set it in front of the kid. “Have at, kiddo.” He said.


	11. Izuku 6

His two new books—one on history and one that was just a childish adventure setting—were engaging and difficult enough that he barely glanced out the window at all on the way to Central.

Occasionally he had to ask Ed for help with words, but Ed was always happy to help. He seemed downright impressed at how well Izuku was handling having his entire world pulled out from under him, and having literally nothing to remind him of home.

To be fair, having grown up watching the anime and reading the manga that told Ed’s story, just having Ed and Winry reminded him of home, and learning Alchemy was a delight in and of itself, even if he was still only in the theory stages because Ed didn’t want him attempting his first transmutation without someone who could still preform alchemy around.

The adventure story Izuku had found was called “school of heroes” and followed a group of superpowered middle grade students in their quest to become fully fledged heroes. Something about it felt familiar, especially the main character’s explosive friend. Half way through, Izuku realized that super powers were quirks.

“Ed, I found the translation.” Izuku said. “For quirk, I found the translation.”

“Oh, what?” Ed asked.

“Superpowers!” Izuku said. “Where I’m from 80% of the population has superpowers.”

“Huh.” Ed said. “Don’t know why I didn’t remember those stories earlier. Neato, kiddo.”

Izuku beamed, and turned back to his story.

Eventually, Ed told him to put the books away, as they were pulling into Central station, and he didn’t want to keep their hosts waiting.

“I wonder who they sent to drive me today.” Ed mused, as the train stopped and he swung with practiced ease to his feet and helped Izuku after him.

“I hope they brought me something, whoever they are.” Izuku said, hand tight around Ed’s. “Your boss said I had to come, so the least he can do is get me a gift and warn your driver about me. It’s equivalent exchange.” Izuku said, nodding solemnly. To him, still only eight, this made perfect sense.

Ed chuckled, leading him to the door, which was only just opening. “I suppose that makes sense.” He said.

Izuku looked up at him, glaring a little. “You’re humoring me.” He said. “You don’t actually mean that.”

“Alright, I suppose that would make sense if I were in your position. From where I stand it seems rather, well, for lack of a better word, childish. Which you should be at least sometimes considering that you are, in fact, a child.” Ed said. “Better?”

Izuku considered this, and nodded as they moved farther into the crowded station. “Yes.” He said. “Thank you for your honesty.”

“I just ask for yours in return.” Ed said, then turned his attention to the crowd, scanning for any familiar faces. “Aha! This way.”

“Who’s here?” Izuku asked.

Ed pointed at a man who was still fairly young, had large glasses, and gravity defying black hair. “Kain Feury.” He answered. “Feury! Hey, Feury!”

The man turned towards them, a smile lighting up his face. “Heya, Ed! And this must be your new apprentice. Zuko, right?”

Ed laughed a little as Izuku shook his head, and Feury looked a little worried. “I’m Izuku. My family name is Midoriya.” Izuku said. “I guess you can call me either one?” He glanced up to his teacher, asking if that was alright.

“It’s your name, Zuk.” Ed said. “To Gracia’s first, I hope?”

“Yes.” Feury said. “Sorry for mixing up your name, Izuku.”

“Names are hard.” Izuku said. “It’s alright.”

Feury chuckled anxiously, and nodded. “The car is this way.” He said. “Let’s see about making it in time to help set the table.”

Izuku hoped there would be chopsticks here. For once. He missed chopsticks. There probably wouldn’t be any. This country was so retro and western.

The small apartment was actually rather crowded when they entered it. Ed cried out in surprise and delight, and several people cried out in greeting. Izuku couldn’t recognize a single one of them from the manga or the anime, but he knew for a fact that at least some of them were from it.

“Who’s the kid?” A strange man with long dark hair asked as Feury closed the door behind Izuku.

Izuku jumped.

“He’s my new apprentice, Izuku.” Ed answered. “Baylor managed human transmutation at the cost of his heart, which brought Izuku out here. Since I was the first person there, and was suddenly down an apprentice, Mustang decided it would be best for everyone if I took him in, and since I didn’t think I was ready to officially adopt then, he’s my apprentice. And Winry’s too, actually.” Ed said. “He’s a great kid.”

Izuku blushed, and hugged the book he was holding tightly to his chest.

“Anyway, Izuku, this is Ling Yao. I have no clue what he’s doing at Gracia’s, though.”

“Eh.” Ling shrugged. “I’m not here on any official business. Just a vacation. No state dinners necessary.”

“You’re from Xing?” Izuku asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Sure am little buddy!” Ling said, grinning. “Why?”

“Do you eat with chopsticks too?” Izuku asked, hopefully.

“Chopsticks...” Ling muttered. “Oh! That’s the dragonfly archipelago’s word for kuaizi! Yes, I do, but not in this country.”

“What are those?” A girl about a year younger than Izuku asked, surprising him by her sudden closeness.

“They’re utensils, like a fork,” Ling said, “But they’re two sticks you hold in one hand and pinch the food with so you can carry it to your mouth.”

“Do you speak the language of the Dragonfly Archipelago?” Izuku asked, tugging on Ling’s sleeve for his attention.

“Not well, but I can listen to it and mostly understand it.” Ling said.

Izuku brightened immensely. “You can understand this?” He said, hope bleeding into his voice.

“Yes.” Ling said, smiling kindly. “Are you from Dragonfly?” He spoke in Amestrian but it was so nice to be understood in his native language again that Izuku didn’t care.

“I wanna hear more about chopsticks!” The girl said, trying to interrupt.

“I don’t think so, at least not from this world, but it sounds like they’re a reflection of my country, or my country is a reflection of them.” Izuku said, almost babbling.

Ling just nodded, and added “in a minute, Elysia, he needs this.”

“My country is called Japan, or Nippon.” Izuku continued. “And my world is really really different from this world, I’m from a world without Alchemy or Alkehestry, where we have Quirks instead, but I’m quirkless so I was always bullied.” Izuku said. “That means I didn’t have the really cool abilities everyone else had, like super strength, explody hands, wings, levitation or anything. Nearly everyone had something and I was the only person I knew without anything like that. My old best friend started bullying me for it really bad, and I didn’t realize how bad until I came here and made new friends.” Izuku said.

“I’m glad you made new friends, I’m sorry to hear about the old ones.” Ling replied, still speaking in Amestrian.

“I’m kinda worried about my mom, honestly, dad left to work overseas when I was really little and then I turned out quirkless and now I’m here and I have no way of contacting her.” Izuku continued. “What if she thinks I’m dead?”

“You’re far too lively for her to think that.” Ling promised. “I know this already.”

“Yeah, but quirkless kids have a much high chance of being kidnapped or murdered or driven to suicide.” Izuku said. “The fact that I made it to age eight means I’ve outlived half of the quirkless people born the same year as me.”

Ling winced a little. “I can see why you might be worried about your mom now.” He said. He used the Japanese word for mom, the exact same one Izuku had used, but still, everything else was Amestrian.

Elysia was watching their back and forth with utter confusion. “What are you talking about?” She demanded.

“Home.” Izuku said in Japanese, then corrected himself, with the local language. “My home. I love it in Resembool, but I miss my home. I miss my...” he paused, not actually knowing the Amestrian word for mom. He’d heard his friends talking about their parents, but he wasn’t sure which was which. “Um. Which one is woman, dad or mom?”

“Mom.” Ling answered.

“I miss my mom.” Izuku said.

Elysia‘s eyes widened. “Why can’t you go home to her, is she dead like my papa?”

Izuku shook his head. “I don’t think so. But, I’m not from this country. I’m not from this world.”

“Whoa, for real?” Elysia asked.

“For real.” Izuku said. “Where I’m from, we have phones that fit in our pockets, contain access to libraries, and have built in radios.”

“You’re making that up!” Elysia accused. “There’s no way that could ever be real.”

“There is a rat-man who runs a school, I think the phones are the most realistic part.” Izuku said, crossing his arms.

“What? For real? Is he a chimera?” Elysia asked.

Izuku shook his head, grinning. “He’s just super smart! He wears a suit and berry red shoes.”

“No way.” Elysia insisted.

“Yes way!” Izuku said. “Our trains can go hundreds of kilometers an hour, too! Because they float on magnets.”

“I don’t believe you.” Elysia declared.

“Too bad, it’s true!” Izuku said. “But since I don’t have a way to prove it, I can’t make you believe anything.”

“Hey, why are your eyebrows green?” Elysia asked.

“Hmm?” Izuku blinked. “Oh right. Um, alchemy accident?”

“She can know, Zuk.” Ed said.

“Okay.” Izuku said. “I was born with green hair. So was my d-mom.” He pulled off his hat and let his green curls return to their natural floof.

“Whoa!” Elysia said.


	12. Ed 6

Ed was extremely grateful that while he got to see all of the old Mustang crew and Ling and Lan Fan, none of them were staying the night. Ling (and thereby Lan Fan) was staying with Mustang himself, while the others were returning either to their hotel rooms or their other local lodgings.

Izuku and Elysia had retreated to the coloring table shortly after dinner, and were clearly making fast friends, as Izuku drew several of his favorite ‘eiyuu’ for her, and various piece of technology from around his home world.

“He seems like a sweetheart.” Gracia said. “I’m sorry to hear what happened to him.”

“Me too.” Ed said. “But, it seems like he never would’ve recognized his toxic friendship if he hadn’t come here. Plus, he thrives on learning. The best way to get him to do anything is to say ‘think of what you could learn’ and get him a new notebook. He fits in well at our house.”

“There’s always more to learn with you and Winry around.” Gracia agreed, chuckling. “I haven’t seen her in too long. How is she?”

“Pretty good.” Ed said. “She adores Izuku. If he starts having sleep overs, we might end up having kids of our own sooner than we planned. We’re also planning to send him to the local school to spend more time with his new friends, but we need to talk with him and the teachers about that.”

Gracia hummed. “You’re worried about something.”

Ed sighed a little, wordlessly confirming. The two adults fell silent for a minute, as she waited for elaboration and he searched for words. “I can’t teach him properly. I’m filling him up with theory after theory on alchemy, and I’m worried he’ll get frustrated about not actually being able to do it.”

“You’ll do fine, Ed. Roy will help you if you ask, as will Mrs. Curtis, and most of the other alchemists you know.” Gracia said. “Besides, you did your first transmutation younger than him, without a trained adult to help guide you.”

“I had Al.” Ed protested. “It’s different.”

Gracia hummed again. “Completely unrelated, but have you and Winry set a date for your wedding yet? Or chosen a location?”

“We’re hoping to get married by the remains of my old house on October third, but Ling will want to come, as will Mei and Alphonse, and lots of my military friends, and Winry’s friends and customers from rush valley, not to mention other friends I made during my travels, and everyone in Resembool.” Ed said. “And if Ling comes in any official capacity, Grumman will have to as well, and Resembool doesn’t have the infrastructure or space to handle two different countries’ leaders bringing an entourage. We still want Elysia to be the flower girl though. And I think Izuku will probably be the ring bearer.”

“I see.” Gracia said. “And you can’t hold it in Central or East city because there isn’t enough open space.”

“Nor Rush valley for similar constraints.” Ed said. “Honestly, I’d be good with a courthouse wedding, but I’m pretty sure several people I want to keep happy would...strenuously object, to say the least. General Armstrong has hinted that Briggs has enough space, but I really don’t want to get married in the north.” Ed rubbed his face with the hand he still frequently expected to be steal. “If you’d told me about the problems I have today when I was ten, I’d have laughed in your face.”

“What ten year old could believe they’d have the adventures you did, and then still attempt to settle down by the time he was twenty?” Gracia pointed out. “And I’m sorry you don’t have Pinako to help anymore, or to see the two of you get married.”

“Me too.” Ed said. “She threatened to come back from the grave and beat me over the head with her cane if I didn’t keep Winry happy, which apparently includes marrying her before we’re twenty five.”

Gracia laughed. “Happiness doesn’t have a time limit.” She said.

“I know.” Ed said. “Can I use your shower before I go to bed?”

“Go ahead and use it now.” Gracia said.

“Great, thanks.” Ed stood up and walked over to the kids, gently knocking on Izuku’s head and explaining that he was about to take a shower. Izuku took it fairly well, although he protested when Ed said Izuku would need a bath afterwards. Eight year olds, man. Ed wasn’t sure he’d ever understand them.


	13. Izuku 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually really fond of Truth. I love writing non-gate-opening interactions too much. Truth needs friends too!

“Would you feel better about taking a bath if it were a bubble bath?” Mrs. Gracia asked, as Izuku pouted. “I have strawberry and watermelon scents.”

Izuku paused, and looked up at her. “Strawberry bubble bath?” He repeated, having learned the names of fruits fairly early on. Bubble bath was fairly easy to figure out.

“Yes, but only if you’re a good boy and you take your bath without any more complaints.” Gracia cajoled.

Izuku bit his lip, considering this. “And the water will be warm? Not like our bucket shower?”

“That’s right, dear.” Mrs. Gracia said. “Ed’s very good about not using all the hot water.”

He wondered if the strawberry scent here was the same artificial strawberry scent from home, or if it was a real strawberry scent. Either way... “Alright.” Izuku relented.

As Ed had reminded him earlier, he was still a child, he was allowed to be childish.

When he got in the bath tub, part of him wished one of the adults would come in and help him bathe, like mom used to. But mom hadn’t done that since he was six. He was a big boy now, she’d assured him, he could bath on his own.

He might have spent most of his time in the bath tub playing with the bubble bath, until after the bath water got cold. He also might have cried a bit, because the scent was almost like the bubble bath from home, but still not exactly the same.

But he came out clean, if chilly, and in his bed clothes, and Gracia showed him to the guest bed room, where Ed was already fast asleep on one of the two beds, and she tucked him in, giving him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

He dreamed of the Truth.

YOU, it told him, ARE AN ANOMALY.

“I don’t understand.” Izuku said.

It grinned, and perhaps that would’ve been terrifying if Izuku wasn’t used to human bodies that followed different rules than regular biology. The too wide grin felt like home, and Izuku relaxed a little at the sight. I CAN’T TELL YOU. It said. YOU MUST LEARN FOR YOURSELF. “QUIRKLESS” YOU MAY BE, BUT NOT POWERLESS. ESPECIALLY NOT WITH THE LESSONS YOU LEARN IN MY WORLD.

“You’re omniscient within your domain, then?” Izuku asked. They were both speaking his native language, which was also relaxing. “But still limited by the boundaries of the worlds?”

If it had eyes, the Truth would have blinked. WELL, it admitted. I CANNOT KNOW WHAT VISITORS TO MY PRIVATE REALM WILL SAY UNTIL IT IS SAID, BUT IN THE WORLD YOU WERE PULLED TO BY THAT FOOL BAYLOR, I KNOW THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE LIKE YOU KNOW YOUR NOTEBOOKS. EVEN BETTER, IN FACT.

Izuku nodded, considering this. “Where will Ed and Winry get married then? If I’m allowed to know, I mean.”

YOU ARE ALLOWED TO KNOW, BUT IF YOU KNOW, YOU CANNOT DISCUSS IT WITH THEM. The Truth said. WHICH WILL GRIEVE THEM, AS THEY WOULD LIKE YOUR INPUT.

“Okay.” Izuku shrugged. “It’s nice to meet you,” He added, earnestly.

YOU TOO. The Truth replied, clearly thrown off balance by that. YOU ARE THE FIRST TO SAY THAT TO ME.

“Well,” Izuku said. “I suppose I’m the first person who met you when not panicking about human transmutation. From my understanding, that, especially combined with going through the gate and loosing body parts, is very distressing. Besides, for me, it’s true. It is nice to meet you.”

The Truth nodded. I SUPPOSE IT IS. It said. SLEEP WELL, YOUNG ONE. I SHALL REFRAIN FROM MAKING YOUR LIFE ANY MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT NEEDS TO BE.

“Thank you, Truth.” Izuku bowed a little, and the white world faded around him, dropping him into true dreams.


	14. Ed 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting tired and have to get into the car soon, so I think I’ll leave it here and let you guys figure out where things will start going wrong, now that you have the supposed itinerary. :p

Out of habit, Ed nearly forgot to wake or make breakfast for Izuku. But he managed to remember as he was grabbing eggs to scramble, and went back to the guest room to shake the boy awake.

Izuku washed up and came to sit at the table just as Ed put the eggs on the serving plate. “Morning, Zuk, ready for our big day in Central?”

“Ohaiyo...” Izuku muttered in return. Once he managed to get a serving on his plate he put his hands together and said a longer string of syllables. The one he always insisted on before he ate. “Itakedaimasu” If Ed parsed it correctly, which, honestly, he probably didn’t. But, Ed attempted to mimic it, which usually made Izuku giggle. Today he seemed awfully tired.

“Dream anything interesting, Izuku?” Ed asked.

“Mm.” Izuku replied. “Don’t think I’m allowed to say.” The words were slurred, and his accent was stronger since he was tired, but that was what it sounded like the green haired boy said.

“Oh? Why wouldn’t you be allowed to talk about your own dreams?” Ed asked.

“Wasn’t mine. I was just there.” Izuku mumbled back, and took a large bite of his eggs so he didn’t have to answer. “Can’t say more.”

“Alright.” Ed said. Izuku was a weird kid, but he was always honest, almost to a fault. If he didn’t want to elaborate, Ed wouldn’t make him. “Do you want to know what we’re doing today?”

“Tell when I’m awake.” Izuku said, still clearly having trouble stringing words together properly. At least he wasn’t entirely dropping pronouns. When he started forgetting pronouns existed he was too tired to function.

“Alright, but that better be within half an hour, because that’s when we head out for the day.” Ed informed his student.

Izuku’s head bobbed tiredly, and he pulled his glass of juice closer so he could drink it. He asked for something in his native language.

“Sorry kid, I don’t know what you’re asking for.” Ed said.

Izuku’s face twisted up for a minute. “Drink tube?” He tried.

“Like a cup?” Ed asked.

Izuku shook his head, face scrunched again. “From cup to mouth.” He said. “More small. Ano, quarter inch diameter. Maybe less.”

“Huh.” Ed said. “Might be the country boy in me talking here, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. Good morning Gracia. Izuku’s asking for something we can’t figure out.”

Izuku repeated the word again, hopefully.

“Describe it for me?” Gracia suggested, and yawned.

“Drink tube, more small cup, cup to mouth.” Izuku said, tiredness and frustration interfering with his clarity as he couldn’t hit the sounds in the back of his mouth and throat and he tried to add some extra vowels between consonants.

Gracia blinked slowly. “Maybe a straw?” She suggested. “I don’t keep any around, though.”

Izuku whined and pushed his plate aside so he could put his head on the table.

Ed sighed a little. “Hey, you’re okay.” He promised. “None of this is your fault. We just have to live with it as best as we can.”

“I know.” Izuku said. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you have no reason to apologize.” Ed said.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Zuky.” Ed said. “In your place, I’d probably be just as upset.”

“But you can’t know.” Izuku replied.

“No. Not really.” Ed agreed. “If it helps, I can ask Al to pick up some books from the dragonfly archipelago before he next comes home. Then you could at least have something to read in your native language that you didn’t write.”

“Please?” Izuku asked. “Would you?”

“Sure.” Ed said. “I wouldn’t mind learning the language myself. Plus, they might have their own form of Alchemy or Alkehestry to study, and then you could teach me about it!”

Izuku looked up at him, eyes widening, as Elysia trudged in. “I could.” He said. “So, ano... plan? Day plan?”

“What’s ah-no?” Elysia asked.

“Ano...” Izuku replied, face twisting again.

“I’m pretty sure it means ‘um’ where Izuku’s from.” Ed answered. “It doesn’t really mean much, it’s just what he says when he’s thinking.”

“Yes.” Izuku pointed at Ed. “Yes.” He repeated.

“It means yes?” Elysia asked.

“Ano means um.” Izuku corrected. “Maybe I could use ‘ah’ for short? Less confusion?” He looked to Ed as if Ed would know.

“You could certainly try.” Ed said, shrugging. “Anyways, our plan for the day is: we’ll walk Elysia to school while Gracia heads off to work early, then we’ll go to the military headquarters to talk to my boss. If we get out of there in time, we’ll find a restaurant for lunch. If not, we’ll eat at the mess hall. After that we’ll go shopping, get you some new clothes, some candy for your friends, maybe some coloring supplies other than paint or wool dye to take home, and be back here in time for dinner.” Ed said.

“If you’re up to it,” Gracia added. “After dinner we could go to the movie theater.”

“Movie theater?” Izuku repeated, slowly. “What’s that?”

“There’s this new device that allows you to show a prerecorded play,” Gracia started.

“Oh!” Izuku said, excitedly, hands hitting the table. “I know what that is! So, Movie is the story, right? You called it play? And theater is the place?”

“Yes.” Gracia looked a little surprised.

“Are there ano... movies without live people yet?” Izuku asked.

“What, like movies with dead people?” Ed said, utterly baffled. What was his student talking about?

“No!” Izuku shook his head vehemently. “I mean... ah...like drawings. Make to move for movies.”

“Oh?” Gracia asked.

“Or pictures of clay people, put on movie ah strip to look like clay people are moving.” Izuku said. “Or shadow puppets? Or cut paper?”

“No, none of those, sweetheart.” Gracia said, sounding a little shocked.

Izuku made a noise of disappointment, and pouted. “Those are my favorite.” He said. “Are prettier. Better make believe animals.”

“Sounds like.” Ed said, considering. “Tell you what, when you’ve got more practice at Alchemy, I’ll buy you a video camera and you can try to make a movie like that.”

Izuku shook his head, vehemently. “No, takes forever, I don’t any good stories.”

“But I do.” Ed pointed out. “And you don’t have to make long movies.”

“...shorts?” Izuku said, like that meant something in this context. “Ah, short movies. Shorts. For before long movies?”

“Yeah.” Ed said. “Sounds like fun, right?”

Izuku clearly considered this. For several minutes. “Thanks. No.” He decided. “I don’t know enough to make work.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t experiment.” Ed pointed out.

“I wanna see movies like that.” Elysia informed Izuku. “Please?”

“Not from me.” Izuku said. “I don’t want to define styles. Styles develop by other people. Multiple.”

“Alright, then.” Ed said, and stood. “Let’s all finish getting dressed. Izuku, don’t forget your hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time I remember that I can update stuff! Or feel free to hit me up @tamlins-stories-and-poems on tumblr. I’m not the best at communication but I practically feed on positive reinforcement, which is why so much of this has been written so fast.  
> And since I forget if I said this earlier, I do not intend to rewrite the main BNHA/MHA in this AU. If someone else wants to, I’d be honored, but I intend to end this when Izuku gets home. Maybe one or two follow up chapters to show how he deals with settling back into the place, and he will go back in time to make it into class 1A, but I don’t want to go through all of cannon. Especially since that cannon is still growing.


	15. Izuku 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look an update! Mostly just walking Elysia to school and noticing differences between worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but, well, that’s where the scene wanted to be.

Izuku wanted to ask where the intracity trains or busses were, but he didn’t have the words to ask. At least not right now. He was still sleepy. Being out of school for just over two months—he’d been on break when Baylor accidentally rescued him from Kacchan—meant he’d been sleeping in, which meant he wasn’t used to getting up on time for school.

Elysia‘s school didn’t seem to have a uniform, Izuku noticed, with some interest. Kids wore whatever they’d wear around town or at home. One kid was even in pajamas! Although, considering that kid was being dragged by an annoyed looking parent, it probably wasn’t socially acceptable.

Elysia blabbered too fast for Izuku to really keep up with, skipping along beside Ed, so Izuku just kept watching the city. No, really, where was the public transit? Everything on the street looked like a model T ford or whatever they were, the early cars, and nothing looked like it fit more than five people or made stops to let people on and off. There wasn’t even a drop off lane at the school!

Plus, the clearly strategic placement of streets and alleyways was ringing some kind of alarm bell in Izuku’s head. He didn’t like it.

“Feeling shy?” Elysia guessed, skipping around Ed to continue skipping next to Izuku. “Is the crowd to big?”

“No...” Izuku denied. “The streets feel weird. And there’s no...” he frowned, searching for anything like a translation. “Big cars? Long. For many people.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about!” Elysia told him cheerfully.

“Public!” Izuku burst out, louder than he meant, drawing some confused gazes of passersby. “Public... move objects. Like cars and trains.”

“Transport?” Ed suggested.

“Maybe. I guess.” Izuku said.

“Well, you can tell my boss about the idea, and how it works, if you want. He can do something about it.” Ed said. “Maybe not too quickly, but, something.”

“I guess.” Izuku said. “You—know. The thing that’s wrong. Streets.”

“Yes.” Ed said. “I’ll tell you later. Not here.”

“City here, public here?” Izuku asked.

His teacher flinched. “How about city? I’ll tell you what you’ve picked up on when we leave the city.”

Izuku paused, thinking hard about what might be bothering him about the streets. He’d seen maps of the city and the country when he was watching the show, or reading the manga. What could possibly—oh. “Never mind.” He told Ed. “I think I know.”

Ed flinched again. “Anyways.” He said. “We’re here. Say goodbye to Elysia.”

“Bye Izuku, bye big brother!” Elysia said, and gave them both a quick hug.

Izuku was startled by the hug—he’d known her for like twelve hours. Most of which were spent sleeping in separate rooms—but bayed still her to have a good day at school.

Ed gave her a kiss on the forehead, and sent her on her way. His face was softer than normal, full of fraternal pride or something similar.

“Was that your dad?” Someone asked, linking arms with Elysia. “And who’s the boy with the hat?”

“The man is my big brother! Izuku’s his new apprentice!” She answered, cheerily as they walked out of earshot.

“Now,” Ed said. “We go deal with our responsibilities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me to add another chapter tomorrow. ... well don’t yell, ‘cause life is being rough, but gently remind me. I also should figure out how long I want the next chapter of Home is Where the Heart is to be so I can get back to updating that like I promised to do before Christmas.  
> Anyways my tumblr is @tamlins-stories-and-poems and I have no clue how to add links but I’ll figure it out somehow if I get something I want to link for you guys. I’ll be posting a drawing of a Sailor Moon AU I’ve made some notes on but don’t intend to actually write tomorrow over on tumblr.


	16. Ed 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! I remembered! Ed still has to report to Mustang, but at least he knows people around the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just for personal fun, I headcannon that Hawkeye grew up in West Amestris. Whether or not the westerners who briefly show up in this chapter are from her home town is up to interpretation. Perhaps they’re stunned that old man Hawkeye’s daughter and old man Hawkeye’s apprentice are basically keeping the nation functioning. Perhaps Mustang still keeps up his lazy appearance while managing to be actually very efficient. Perhaps he just turned the “charm” dial to 12. Who knows~

Izuku was sprawled on the waiting room floor, utterly bored. Ed kept half an eye on him, and wondered what the boy thought about waiting so long. To be fair to Mustang, he was a busy man, with many things to do. And Hawkeye—now Hawkeye-Mustang—always sat right at his elbow, making sure he didn’t shirk his work.

The secretary, a young man named Robertson with a heavy limp, lead the previous petitioners—Westerners who still looked mildly stunned—out of the room. “Thank you for your time.” Robertson said, primly. “Our office will get back to you when we can.”

Thankfully the group didn’t notice the child lying face first on the rug, and just wandered out.

“I thought they’d never leave!” Robertson complained. “Hey, Elric. You holding up okay?”

“Grumpy over here has actually helped a lot.” Ed answered, grinning. A pang of grief struck him. “I just wish I’d managed to make Baylor understand how steep the toll can be.”

“Mustang said to send you in whenever you got here and he didn’t have anyone else.” Robertson said. He’d been close with Baylor. Ed wondered how he was holding up, himself. “And before you ask, better than I could be, not nearly as well as he would’ve wanted. I miss him with all of my heart, and I’m sorry you missed the funeral, even if I understand why.”

Ed stood, and scooped the seemingly boneless Izuku under one arm, and walked forward to put a hand on Robertson’s shoulder. “You’re allowed to miss him. You’re allowed to grieve. He shouldn’t‘ve died.”

Izuku squirmed, so Ed let him back to his own feet.

“I—“ Robertson started, and his words choked off. “Thanks. I needed that. I think I needed that from you.”

“It’s not your fault he chose to do that.” Ed said, softly. “I don’t think it’s really anyone’s fault. Not even mine. When someone decides they’re going to preform the sin, very little could possibly dissuade them. I thought knowing the consequences would be enough, but it wasn’t.”

Robertson nodded, mutely. Tears filled his eyes.

Ed squeezed his shoulder, and turned to where Izuku was watching the Mustangs from around the doorframe. “C’mon.” He said. “Introduction time.”

Izuku had—very briefly on that whirlwind of his first day in this world—met the pair before. Ed assumed that was why recognition lit his eyes. The boy padded forward and climbed mutely into one of the chairs set out in front of the Mustangs’ desk, and watched them work on their paperwork as Ed walked over.

“Morning.” Ed greeted, sitting down. “You can stop pretending to ignore us now.”

“How’d you know for sure we just didn’t see you?” Mustang asked, dryly, barely withholding a smirk.

“No bullet holes.” Ed said, calmly. “Hey, Hawkeye.”

“Edward.” She greeted, not looking up. “You have a date or location yet?”

“This wedding keeps getting potentially larger, and we aren’t sure what to do about it.” Ed said. “Anyways this is Izuku Midoriya. Or as he prefers family then given names, Midoriya Izuku.” He watched as the boy relaxed a little as his name was said ‘properly.’ Personally, Ed didn’t care what order whose name was in, but it made the kid happier.

“So, report.” Mustang said. “It’s been two months. Everything please.”

“Including what you already know?” Ed asked, knowing and dreading the answer.

“Yes.”

“Well, since I reported last...” Ed started. He had to recount the horrific event of Baylor’s human transmutation, thankfully not in near as much detail as the day it happened. He got to talk about Izuku a lot, and all the little victories they’d managed. And the major setbacks.

Izuku looked uncomfortable, and bored still, so Ed pulled Izuku’s fictional book from his coat, and handed it over. Izuku took it, but didn’t open it.

Eventually, Ed finished his report. It took about an hour and a half, by which time Izuku had slid to the floor, holding his book like a teddy bear. They needed to get him a stuffed animal or two, for the sake of his mental health.

“I see.” Mustang said, calmly. He pulled open a drawer on his desk and plucked a wad of cash out of it, which he handed to Edward. “I should’ve given you this earlier to help take care of the kid.”

“Izuku.” Edward corrected. “I’ve told you, his name is Izuku.”

“Are we done?” Izuku asked, scrambling to his feet.

“Not quite.” Mustang said. “You speak the language of the dragonfly archipelago, correct?”

“Hi.” Izuku said, like he was confirming that.

Mustang smiled, and started saying stuff in the same language. Izuku’s eyes went wide and shiny.

“Well,” Hawkeye said. “That’ll take an hour or more.”

“How’s Mustang know the language?” Ed asked, curiously.

“His grandmother emigrated from the archipelago, apparently. Made sure both her children could speak her language. Roy grew up speaking it too.” Hawkeye explained. “I know a little.“

“Huh.” Ed said. “Weird, okay. You know if he has any like kids books or anything? I don’t want Izuku to fall behind on reading and writing his native language. I was going to send a letter to Al, but, I figure if there’s a chance it’s already got notes in it...”

“I’ll ask.” Hawkeye promised.

Mustang and Izuku laughed, as Mustang agreed to something. The word “dragon” was mentioned in Amestrian.

Then they started playing a clapping game they apparently both knew, Mustang’s voice dropped with dry amusement and fond memories, while Izuku’s burst with excitement.

When they finished, Izuku said one of the few phrases Ed had learned of the green haired boy’s language. “I’ve never gotten to do that before” was the approximate translation.

Mustang paused, looking rather surprised, which caused Izuku to back peddle and try to explain.

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Hawkeye asked.

“Izuku doesn’t like to admit he was bullied before coming to Resembool.” Ed explained, softly. “I’ve seen him learning the local clapping games, but I think this was the first time since he started getting bullied that he’s gotten to do one in his native language.”

“How long has he been getting bullied?” Hawkeye asked.

“From the sound of it? Since he stopped having constant adult supervision.” Ed answered. “Also, I mentioned he comes from a world with superpowers?”

“Yes.” Hawkeye looked like she didn’t fully believe that, but she knew that he’d mentioned it. “What about that?”

“His worst bully, who apparently should’ve been his best friend, given that their parents were apparently rather close, had explosive hands. Even before Izuku was officially marked as powerless, that kid was physically attacking him and showing off his power. Said he’d be the best eiyuu, or whatever.”

“That’s hero.” Mustang said, before turning back to Izuku, and asking about eiyuu—heroes. Yeah, that lined up with how the kid talked about them. Izuku lit up, and immediately launched into a full on lecture on something about them.

“Shall we call in for lunch?” Hawkeye suggested, as her husband nodded along and occasionally requested clarification on something.

“Sounds good to me.” Ed said. “Although, not from the canteen, please.”

Hawkeye chuckled. “You’ve become a picky eater, Edward.”

“I’ve gotten used to consistently decent food.” He shot back. “We could also all go out for lunch. Ling would find us instantly if we did, and he knows what the ‘hashi’ thing Izuku wants to use to eat are. Maybe we could go to one of those new Xingese places and see how they compare.”

“Hmm.” Hawkeye said. “I suppose we could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that’s a chapter. I only have a small buffer ahead of this right now but I keep getting distracted by the other stuff hidden in my digital writing desk. Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr! @tamlins-stories-and-poems is my url, and I recently shared some quirkless OCs as well as the sailor moon art I mentioned earlier. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and constructive criticism is welcome, so long as it stays respectful and kind


	17. Izuku 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where things go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a chapter before I disappear from the internet for most of the next two days so maybe I can come back to lots of nice comments. n-n If anyone’s around the southwest side of Denver metro, come to the dulcimer festival concerts! I’m not playing, but the festival teachers are, and they’re all *really* good!

Izuku held the hands of both Edward Elric and Roy Mustang—who was allowing Izuku to call him Ryu-jii because it sounded like ‘dragon’ and he seemed to like playing uncle—jabbering away in a mix of Amestrian and Japanese, feeling like he had to be dreaming but knowing he wasn’t.

Ling had found “the only good Xingese restaurant in this entire country” and was currently leading them there.

Then of course, Izuku’s usual luck kicked in for the first time in two months. When they were a block away, the building exploded, with enough force to knock his grip loose from Ed and Roy’s hands and throw him backwards.

Clearly used to this sort of thing, Roy made Ed a lance or something—a pole arm, definitely—before whipping on his gloves.

Ling scooped Izuku up and jumped up to a nearby rooftop, passing Lan Fan on the way.

“Stay here.” Ling ordered. “Only move if it’s to go somewhere less dangerous. We’ll find you after the fight.”

“Wai—“

And Ling was back to the street, to see what had happed, leaving Izuku practically trapped on the roof top.

“Heh.” Came a voice from behind him, and Izuku slowly turned, to see a large man in a carefully chosen mix of cultural clothing and sunglasses, neatly hiding where he was from. “Idiots. We had intel that Fullmetal had a kid now, and there’s no way he’d let an eight year old fight. We’ll be long gone by the time they try to find you.” The man picked Izuku up by the scruff of his shirt. “You’d think a state alchemist could afford better clothes for you.”

“Hand-me-downs!” Izuku said. “Shopping today!” Let him think he barely understood Amestrian. “Go let!” He added, purposefully mixing it up the word order, and then flailed in the most inefficient manner. Get them to under estimate him and he could possibly break out sooner.

“Ya got spunk, kid.”

Izuku stopped flailing, and blinked with sincere confusion. “Spunk?”

“Never mind, the drugs should be kicking in any time now.” The man chuckled, just as the world started to go dark.

He didn’t manage a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s super short, but, I hope y’all enjoy the cliff hanger! I need to figure out how to finish up a scene if I want to continue having a buffer at all.  
> Check out my hellsite account—I mean tumblr blog @tamlins-stories-and-poems if you want to see my art too, but I think that the “log off protest, round two” is this week, so I’ll be offline there for a few days. I forgot to post the Izuku I drew for this fic. :C


	18. Ed 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mostly alive. Got in another car crash. Second in six months because apparently the road doesn’t like me driving alone. Also ice. Ice was the major cause this time. I couldn’t brake.  
> Car just needs a bit of body work and me just needs a bit of chiropractic work, but the whiplash is nothing like last time and at least my car isn’t totaled.

The ambiguously dressed individuals presumably responsible for the bombing tried to retreat several minutes after the explosion.

By that time, though, the MPs had arrive, and they were taken into custody. Several laughed, claiming they’d still won.

Ed caught Ling’s arm as Mustang started giving his testimony. “Where’s my apprentice?” He asked, quietly.

“I put him on a nearby rooftop, to be safe.” Ling said. “But nobody’s there now. I don’t know his Qi well enough to track him, even if it is a little strange.”

“You lost my apprentice.” Ed said, disbelieving.

“I—“ Ling started to protest, then slumped. “I lost your apprentice.” He said, looking guilty. “Sorry, Ed.”

“I’d punch you, but it’s already clear that you’re beating yourself up over this.” Ed told him. “That doesn’t mean I’m not upset at you, though.”

“I know.” Ling said. “What do we do about it?”

“First? Report it to the MPs. Second, we work on finding him. I think they need a translator for the owners, by the way.” Ed pointed.

Ling glanced over and sighed. “Yup. I’ll send Lan Fan to find him and stick around to translate for my poor former subjects.”

“Do that.” Ed said, and pushed him a little harsher than necessary to do so. Then he walked up to Mustang, and tapped his shoulder to interrupt him.

“I’m a little busy.” Mustang said. “Can this wait?”

“Nope. I think Izuku either got lost or got kidnapped.” Ed said.

Mustang swore, startling the MPs taking his testimony of the events. “And you haven’t run off to find him?”

“Ling’s sending his body guard to look, and I figured the MP should know. Plus, I’ve finally figured out that I’m not bullet proof.” Ed said. “Believe me, when I get the go-ahead, I will be gone faster than you can blink, old man.”

“Sir?” The MP asked. “Who’s this?”

“Edward Elric, former Fullmetal Alchemist.” Ed said. “My eight year old apprentice disappeared.”

“Describe them and we’ll have people looking for him immediately.” The other MP there said. “Skin color?”

“Tan. A few shades darker than me, but notably lighter than honorably discharged Major Miles. He has four black freckles on each cheek. Green eyes. Amestrian is not his first language, so he might be messing it up or forgetting it if he’s particularly stressed.” Ed said.

“Hair?”

“Hopefully hidden by a hat, given his hair is as green as his eyes. There was a bit of an accident messing with some Alchemy supplies. Um, the hair is also short and curly.” Ed said. “He should be wearing my old hand-me-downs from before I was a state alchemist, which are a little tattered given how poor I used to be. Button up shirt and shorts.”

“Right. And the green might be recolored somehow, I assume, to hide him from us.” The MP said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Ed nodded, frowning. “Get that description out, please.”

“Right.”

The MP that had asked who Ed was spoke up again. “Mister Elric, would you like to speak to the captives, then? See if they know about any plans to kidnap your apprentice?”

“Please.” Ed crosses his arms. His left arm was still a little more muscled than his right even after five years, but, five years of physical activity continued at his usual level, plus repairing stuff around the house without alchemy, does not leave a man without muscles. He was lead over to the group. “Alright.” He said. “Congrats, you have officially scared me. Now where’s the kid?”

“Aww, is the wee little puppy scared?” The five culprits found on the scene laughed at the largest one’s jest.

“Nah, more angry. And I still got enough sway with the military that I can probably get away with hurting you.” Ed said. “Where is the kid? The sooner you tell me, the less likely I am to punt you to Xerxes.”

They laughed again, only to cry out when Ed kicked the largest one in the chest hard enough to fly backwards several feet, tugging them all along, as it turned out they were chained together.

“Where is your buddy taking the kid?” He snarled.

One of the individuals wet themselves. Another started crying. The largest one started saying that none of them knew, while wheezing for breath.

“We have train tickets we’re supposed to pick up at a safe house under the Baker Street Park. That’s all I know.” The fourth one said.

“Got it.” Lan Fan said, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Ed hoped that wasn’t a trap, but Lan Fan did seem to be adept at sensing lies. “If you sent my friend to her doom as well as kidnapped that kid, you’re going to find yourself in a world of pain.” He threatened.

“Mr. Elric, can we get your testimony now?” An MP asked.

“Of course.” Ed said, and shot one last vitriolic glare at the chained culprits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it doesn’t help my next that the dog needs to sleep downstairs and refuses to sleep alone. Or that i’m Being pressed to get a job rn. All in all, rough time. n-n” thanks for reading, your kind comments mean the world.  
> I’m going to try to post the Izuku I drew for this fic on my tumblr @tamlins-stories-and-poems tonight, and link it somewhere soon.


	19. Izuku 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping is resolved surprisingly quickly around here, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> Life has certainly happened. 
> 
> I won’t burden you all with everything, but job search is on hold until dad no longer needs a caretaker and mom feels better, and at least people don’t have to worry about sleeping on couches to keep the dog from trying to climb the stairs anymore.

The world around Izuku was pitch black, had a distant feeling of pain, and rattled like the cargo cars he’d see on passing trains during their wait at East City station. There were no voices, and it was cramped. Something smelled like sheep.

He couldn’t scream, still. A grungy tasting piece of cloth was in his mouth, and he couldn’t spit it out. Burlap pressed against one cheek and his one arm already had splinters from being pressed against the wood of whatever he was in.

Distant voices reached his ears. Amestrian, but he couldn’t translate it right now. Just that there was a man and a woman. The woman sounded angry.

Then he heard his name.

He tried to shout around the gag, and nearly inhaled it. Gross. Wood cracked near his head, and he instinctively tried to cry out again. He wanted this gag out.

There was a fight happening right outside his crate or whatever.

The man stopped shouting suddenly, and something crashed to the floor.

“Izuku?” Lan Fan—he hoped that was her at least—called.

Izuku kicked at his crate. The wood must’ve been rotten or something, because his foot went through and got stuck.

Lan Fan said something in Xingese, in that tone of voice adults reserved almost exclusively for swear words. His foot got cut free, and the box broken open. There was enough light to see that he was definitely sporting a burlap sack over his head.

“Are you hurt?” Lan Fan asked, removing the chains from his wrists and ankles.

Izuku pointed to where he felt the splinters, as she tried to untie the knot in the rope holding the sack in place.

“Your arm is hurt. Got it. Anything else?” She asked.

He couldn’t say anything.

“I need you to answer me.” She said. “Words would be preferable.”

The rope fell away and Izuku scrabbled at the sack until it was off his head and he could pull out the gag. But his hands weren’t be coordinated, and he nearly punched himself in the face five times before Lan Fan removed the gag.

“Are you drugged?”

“Ugh.” Was all Izuku could reply.

“Let’s get you back to Ed.” She picked him up carefully, and somehow left the train.

“Where?” He managed, in Japanese.

“We’re about ten miles out from central proper.” Lan Fan said. “If you can sleep off whatever’s in your system, it might do you good. But I’m not sure you can understand me right now.”

“Okay.” Izuku said.

Lan Fan was fast. Really fast. It still took them what felt like an hour to get back to the city, and then another half hour to get to Ed. “He needs to see a doctor.” Lan Fan said, landing on the ground. “I think he’s drugged. Might be something wrong with his arm too.”

“Splinters.” Izuku mumbled.

“I think so, given that his arm is bleeding.” Ed said. “Cadet, send out the word that he’s been found, and everyone can go back to their usual jobs.”

“Okay!”

“And which way to the nearest hospital? Military or civilian, I don’t care.”

“Just around the corner, sir.”

“Right. Thank you.”

Lan Fan passed Izuku over to Ed, and Izuku slipped under once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news I actually finished writing a fic! But not either of the ones I’ve been posting. Is anyone interested in a Fic that has Izuku raised a villain and Katsuki dealing with survivor’s guilt over feeling like he drove Izuku to his disapearence? If so, should I post it all at once, or try for weekly updates?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah chapters are going to be short, alternating POV between Ed and Izuku. Hopefully this isn’t too confusing!


End file.
